Brand New Day
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Inspired by the song of the same name from Dr. Horrible's sing along blog. Jason and Joker are the main characters with mention of Batman and 1 OC in later chapters. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. This Appeared As a Moral Dilemma

I am reposting this as the first one was reported to the site managers.

* * *

Chapter One

Jason had just gotten away from Ra's and his Lazuras pit, and he was trying to piece together what had happened. The last thought to go through his mind was Joker and that dang crowbar. That got him to thinking that Batman's teaching and moral code were not working right. Scum like Joker and all of the criminals in Gotham had to be punished the right way, not just being sent to prison only to break out again.

The 17 year old thought about it long enough, thus he started into his plan. First was some of his own training with deadlier weapons than just bat-a-rangs. He found his own way to get the weapons he need, mostly from knowing people from his street urchin days and that when he was truly starting to understand what Batman was doing wrong.

The day Joker blew him up in that warehouse, was the day that the clowned prince of crime had also shown him the light. Once he got the weapons he needed, Jason made some targets, and wouldn't you know it they were in Joker's image. Once he started, he found that the training Batman had given him in accuracy was working, as he was getting better with hitting the targets.

Two Months Later

Jason was still training, and while he did, the 16 year old sensed something and started firing his guns. When he finished, he saw what he was sensing.

"Hello Jason." The feminine voice said.

"How are you and how did you find me." Jason said.

"I'm Talia Al Ghul, and it was easy, once I was near, I heard the gunfire." The woman said.

Jason knew the name Al Ghul as he heard it from Bruce. He was now curious as to why she would seek him out. Talia noticed he was not moving, and figured his Robin training had kicked in.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you? Couldn't handle the fact that I ran away from you and your highly trained assassins.

"No, Jason; you had quite an ordeal, and I can help you become even more deadly than you are right now. Please, let me help you, then you can get your revenge on Joker." Talia said, knowing that Jason would accept.

Once Talia said 'Joker', Jason tensed, and he had flashbacks to being stuck in that warehouse being beaten within an inch of his life by the maniac. Jason's stare went from curiosity to sheer anger, and he raised the gun he had. Talia thought he was going to shoot her, but at the last second, he turned the gun and fired three bullets right at the last standing Joker dummy. All three bullets hit the cardboard dummy right in the forehead.

"Alright, I'll accept your help, but once I leave, you don't ever track me down again, if I need help, I'll find you." Jason said, and with that, he and Talia started walking away together.

Five Years Later

Jason had done well in his training, and now he felt ready to get his revenge, but first, he had to have a plan for if and when he ran into Batman.

"I am glad to see that you're ready, but incase Bruce tries any of his stunts, I wanted you to have this." Talia said as she handed him a large hunting knife. "The blade will be able to cut Bruce's Grapple lines."

Jason accepted the blade, and finished packing without saying another word. Talia expected this as she knew he was about to embark on a difficult journey.

* * *

Well, there's the first verse, be watching for the next one.


	2. the Times That you Beat me Unconscious

Okay, so this story got a good start, so I'm going ahead and posting the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

First Run In

Jason had only been Robin for a couple of months when it happened: his first run in with the Clowned Prince of Crime. Joker had been robbing banks the past couple of nights to finance his big plan: blow up a chunk of Gotham.

Batman and Robin followed the Joker's insane clues and found him hold up in an old building. By the time they got there, Joker was ready for them, and the goons separated the dynamic duo.

It wasn't long before Robin was taken to a separate building, minus his utility belt, and Joker enjoyed beating him up with his fists. Jason could handle the pain, but the fact that he was tied to a chair and getting wailed on by Joker was humiliating in his mind.

"Oh bird boy, it's been so long, but last time we saw each other, you were taller." Joker said as he started into punching Robin again. "Or could it be that Batsy has gotten a new Robin."

The way Joker was talking, Jason knew the maniac had figured it out, and maybe he'd leave him alone. Maybe Joker only wanted to beat Dick up. That was not the fact, as Joker started punching even harder.

"I'm so glad to have some fresh meat, the first bird boy was way to tender, but now I wonder where he went." Joker said as he stopped beating the eleven year old.

Robin thought it was over with, that is until he walked away with that evil grin on his face. Joker returned about three minutes later holding some brass knuckles and a baseball bat. The second boy wonder knew that this couldn't be good, and he was right when Joker started punching him with the brass knuckles. Once Joker's white glove got all bloody from the open wound on the boy's face and gut, he switched to the baseball bat, and soon Robin was unconscious.

One Hour Later

Batman had been searching frantically for Robin ever since he was taken. He took out Joker rather quickly then he went to check on Robin, and the boy started to come too.

"Hey, you finally made it." Robin said as he was being untied.

"We'll get you fixed up soon, Alfred's waiting in the Batcave." Batman said softly to the boy. It was then that Batman picked up Jason and carried out to the waiting Batmobile.

Two Years Later

Jason was used to getting captured and beat up by all of Gotham's Rouges, but the one that got him the most was of course Joker. This time, Joker only wanted to 'play' with Robin, and so he made sure that Batman was on the other side of town before trying to take the boy wonder. His plan worked, and now Robin was in his clutches.

Joker had a wonderful, or so he thought, plan. Robin however was worried when he came to in the room and saw a tank of acid. The boy wonder was sure that he would be dropped into that once he was beaten up enough.

The teen's thoughts were right.

"So, what shall we start with… oh I know, how about the baseball bat. No, that's been overdone; oooooh I know, how about the steel pipe." Joker said as he pulled out said item from somewhere in his jacket.

About five minutes into the beating with the pipe, Joker grew bored, so he switched to his fists. All the punches went to the head, and Robin was unconscious after only five minutes.

Two Hours Later

It took Batman some time to find Robin, but when he did, Robin was just starting to come too. Batman undid the chain holding him to the ceiling, and carried the boy home.


	3. Gonna Show Batman

Forgot to mention this in Chapter 2, but that was flashbacks to when Jason was younger.

* * *

Chapter Three

Gotham City

Batman had heard that crime was down, but there has been a rise in the murdering of crime bosses. This was disturbing since at each scene, there was something written in the victim's blood on the walls: IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE.

This went on for about three weeks, and then Batman found who he was looking for. The problem was that for some reason the criminal was using an old persona that Joker had before he **did** become Joker: Red Hood. Before Batman could get a lock on Red Hood, there were at least five more crime bosses killed. At the last killing, Red Hood was hidden, and once Batman was the only one there, gunfire went flying toward the Dark Knight.

"Hello, so nice of you to make it." A voice said after the gunfire died down.

"So, you're the new Red Hood. You're good, but why kill all these crime bosses?" Batman questioned as he stood ready to fight.

"Like the messages said, it's time for a change; I'm cleaning up Gotham, more than you ever did." The voice said, it's owner staying concealed.

"So, you think you are just like me, but you're willing to kill to clean up Gotham." Batman said, and that's when the owner of the voice finally came out of the shadows.

This Red Hood was dressed like a biker, and instead of a domed cylinder, it was a helmet that completely covered the villain's head and the only thing you could see move was the whites where the mask was fixed to see through.

"You've spent your life as Batman just putting the criminals and insane villains in jail and Arkham, but with me taking care of the problem, Gotham won't have to worry about drugs, murder, or even crime sprees." Red Hood said, the whites on his mask narrowing.

"So you're saying that the only way to free the city from crime is to become a serial killer." Batman said, glaring back at the villain.

"I'll say this; I'm saving the most psychotic for last." Red Hood stated, and with that he headed back into the shadows.

BUTRHBUTRH

One Hour Later

Red Hood arrived at his safe house, and looking out the window thought about his talk with Batman. He knew he left the right clues for the Dark Knight to follow, so now it was only a matter of time before he knew who he was.

"This has to be done, Bruce." Red Hood said as he removed his helmet, and the face was revealed to be that of Jason Todd. "No remorse; no turning back."

With that said, Jason went over to the table and made sure to get all his guns and other weapons out of his brown jacket, and the holsters all over his person. The last thing he set down was the knife Talia gave him. Looking at it, he knew he'd need it once he and Batman really started going at each other.

* * *

Okay, so two chapters left, and I will say this, the next one will contain my DC Comics OC. I couldn't really think of any other female for the role.


	4. And Reiena will see the Evil Me

So here's chapter four, and it's actually the longest so far on this story, and there's only one chapter left.

* * *

Chapter Four

Flamebird had been a hero since she was nine, but she didn't always go by that name. Her hero name was Cardinal, half of the twin protégés to Batman. The girl is now in her mid-twenties, and her own hero in Gotham. When she heard about Red Hood, she knew she needed to be careful while out on patrol.

Even over the past five years, the heroine never stopped thinking about the young boy that took her brother's mantle of Robin. Jason was a great kid, and had street smarts, but when Joker killed him; her mentor, her brother and her own lives were changed.

Tonight, Flamebird was alone as Batman was in the Batcave brooding as usual over this new villain. She was about to head back when she heard someone land behind her. Flamebird turned around, and saw Red Hood, recognizing the figure from pictures on the Batcomputer.

"Well, you've grown up very nicely." Red Hood said.

"So, you're an old villain huh, why change your look and MO." Flamebird stated, not turning around.

"We know each other, yes, but I'm closer to you than you think." Red Hood said.

There was something in this villain's that got Flamebird to thinking, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"If you know me so well, then fight me, I won't use my powers." Flamebird said, hoping to figure out who this person was.

"So, you think you can take me without your fire powers, well, that will remain to be seen." Red Hood stated, starting to remove all his weapons. The heroine got the idea and took off her utility belt and tossed it aside.

Red Hood headed toward the heroine and started off with an airborne roundhouse kick. Flamebird was able to block it, but somehow this new villain was able to punch her in the stomach as he back flipped off of her arms. It was weird but she knew that move, and only one person could pull it off. The only problem was that person who knew that move was dead, or so she thought.

"Where did you learn that move?" Flamebird questioned, and Red Hood realized that the girl was putting thing together.

"Just something I picked up from the streets of Gotham." Red Hood stated and with that, he decided to start fighting dirty. The villain pulled out a knife hidden in his boot and started toward the fire controller.

"If you know me from years ago, then you know what I'm about to do." Flamebird said as she created two small fireballs and they formed into eskrima sticks.

Red Hood tried getting in close, but from the combination of Flamebird's eskrima sticks and her gymnastics training, she was able to fight him off, even burning him a couple of times. This angered her opponent and he went for a cheap shot (don't all villains). Red Hood started to slice at her with his knife, and just as she got ready to block it, he jumped over her and as he did, he pulled her mask off.

Now revealing Flamebird to be Reiena, Red Hood stopped his attacking and just stood there.

"Well, I guess we should keep it even, huh Rei-bird." HE said and with that he reached up to remove his helmet. Once it dropped, Reiena's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How is this possible?!" Reiena said, he blue eyes still wide.

"Bruce's buddy Ra's, turns out that pit of his does more than help the dying." Red Hood said.

"Jason, please, why do this, don't you realize what you're doing." Reiena said.

"You don't get it, Bruce is the one that's doing it wrong." Jason stated. "If you come and fight with me, then we can finally avenge your parents."

"You really think that killing Zucco will make me and Dick for that matter feel any better. I can't believe you're like this now. You spent years learning from Bruce, and everyone knows that his number one rule is no killing." Reiena said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Bruce only saw me as a replacement for Dickie-bird, I will never be as good as your brother, but now, I can finally do what Bruce never wanted to do." Jason said, still unmoving.

"So you really think that killing is the way to keep the world safe, but it's not. Okay, I get that you're pissed off at Joker for blowing you up. But you don't get it, killing Joker won't solve anything." Reiena said, the tears that had built now streaming down her face.

Jason thought that Reiena would join him no problem. "Don't you see, Rei-bird, if you come with me, you don't have to restrain yourself anymore? You can finally use your skills to their top peak."

"You never understood, it doesn't matter what happens in your life, you just have to deal with it the way you're raised to." Reiena said, trying to fight back the tears.

The two just stood there, then Jason moved closer. "You know I only offer this to you because I always thought of you as more than a sister."

Reiena was shocked upon hearing this, and she just backed away. She knew he was serious, as she found his little shrine of her, but now she couldn't believe he's ask her to join him after he killed over a dozen people, even if they were crime bosses.

"I'm sorry Jason, but I just can't side with you. You're a criminal now, and I have to take you down." Reiena said, and with that, she put on a spare mask from inside her gloves, grabbed her utility belt, and headed out. "Don't think this means I'm letting you off the hook, just get out of here for right now. Next time, I will treat you like any other villain. You're not the same young boy that Bruce took in after you tried to steal the Batmobile's tires."

With that said, Flamebird jumped off the rooftop her and Jason was on and started flying off. Jason started gathering his weapons, and before he left the rooftop, he looked back over his shoulder at the girl that got away.

* * *

What do you think about Reiena, and the added twist with Jason liking her.


	5. All the Angels sing that your gonna die

I will say this, there's a part at the end that doesn't really match the song, but that part just flowed out through my fingers.

* * *

Chapter Five

Joker was doing his usual thing, threatening Gotham, but instead of drawing out Batman, he drew out Red Hood.

"So, you're the new Red Hood, I've heard about you." Joker said, shooting one of his hostages.

"Oh, you know me more than you think, laughing boy." Red Hood said, glaring at Joker.

"I'm sorry, that implies that we've met before." Joker said, then his laugh came out.

"Oh, we have, but now, it's time for you to pay for your crimes over the years." Red Hood said as he lunged at Joker to stop him from killing another hostage, and restrained him quickly.

"You seriously think I'll stay in Arkham?" Joker said as he turned around after Red Hood finished.

"Who said anything about Arkham, it's time you got what was really coming to you." The deadly vigilante said, and with that he started dragging the Clowned Prince of Crime away.

BUTRHBUTRH

It was several hours later, and Batman was befuddled at the fact that Joker just disappeared during one of his crimes, and the only clue was a piece of cloth. The Dark Knight and his former protégé, Flamebird were checking out everything. After her encounter with her 'little brother', Flamebird had told Batman, and then she did something that she was still getting used to doing.

The fire controller closed her eyes, and held her hands chest lever. She always knew that everyone had a different heat signature, but she only started reading for them afterward about three years ago. When she recognized two separate heat signatures, she didn't seem all that shocked.

"Batman, it was Jason." Was all Flamebird said, and this made Batman's eyes narrow. "But why… oh no, he wouldn't, would he."

"The way you told me Jason was acting, I think now he is in the state of mind to actually kill Joker. I think I have an idea of where he took him, let's go." Batman said as he stopped what he was doing and started to leave the scene.

Flamebird didn't know what was going to happen, but she followed her ex-mentor in hopes that they would stop Jason from making a terrible mistake.

BUTRHBUTRH

The whole time Joker was held captive, Red Hood had tortured him, but the one thing the deadly vigilante favored was a crowbar.

"So, you ready to laugh, it's about time you did." Red Hood said.

Joker tried but all that came was a low laugh, nothing like his usual one.

"Sounds like you have a collapsed lung; that always impedes the auditory. " Red Hood said with what sound like a laugh in his own speech.

Joker tried to free himself from the chair he had been tied too since hour two of his captivity, but it didn't work as he was still there. The Clowned Prince of Crime had several cuts from knives and even a scalpel. The villain couldn't help but think about what Red Hood said about them knowing each other, and he had run through all the people he 'knew' in his head (when he could actually think) and came up with nothing.

"Guess it's time to reveal who I am to you, scum." Red Hood said as he came back with his guns held out.

He then placed them in their holsters and reached up to his helmet. Once it was removed Joker's eyes widened when he noticed it was the boy he 'thought' he killed. Red Hood just smiled as he saw the expression on the maniac's face. The vigilante then walked up to his captive and knelt down.

"So, how do you like this little reunion?" Red Hood stated.

"I…I killed you." Joker said.

"Well thank the person that hired you for that little job for my being here." Red Hood stated.

Joker didn't have time to respond when his captor reached for his guns. Just as Red Hood pointed one at Joker's head for the final blow, the other went to the window when a noise was heard outside. Before either occupant could react, a fireball came crashing through the window and surrounded Red Hood. Three seconds later, Batman and Flamebird came in through the same window.

"So, it took some time but you finally found me. You're just in time to see me finish this whole thing." Red Hood stated.

"Robin, this has to end, and it will with him going away." Batman said, hoping to get through to the kid he knew.

"No, you couldn't do it, even after he took me away from you, sure you had Rei and Dickie-bird, but for the first time I had the right kind of parent. Then Joker blew me up and all you did was put him in a body cast then throw him in jail." Red Hood said as he pointed one gun back at Joker and the other was pointed at his former mentor and the girl of his dreams.

The deadly vigilante glared then turned to face Joker. With a smirk on his face, Red Hood pulled the trigger on the gun pointed at his captive, but the moment the bullet left the gun, Flamebird put up a fire shield around Joker. The bullet was melted as soon as it hit the shield, but what she didn't expect was that Joker would get close enough to the flames to burn the rope holding him.

Once her fire shield died down, Flamebird was ready to fight Jason, but Joker jumped out of the chair and attacked Red Hood instead. The Clowned Prince was able to wrestle one gun from Red Hood, and quickly turned it on Flamebird, the bullet hit dangerously close to her heart. After realizing that Batman would be pissed with him, Joker took off and was laughing.

Flamebird fell to the floor, but she was caught by Jason who manage to beat Batman to it. Now he saw what Joker was capable of, but he also couldn't kill him, thinking that this same mistake might happen.

With that thought in mind, Jason picked up his helmet and vanished the way a Bat should.

* * *

Worried about Flamebird, don't be, as there is kind of a sequel one shot coming that will explain things after the end of this.


End file.
